


The Movie

by CrazyMaryT



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Seven Days of Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMaryT/pseuds/CrazyMaryT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil decides he and Melinda need a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the [Seven Days of Philinda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/philinda-7-days) challenge over at Tumblr
> 
> 02-Mar - A Day to Play
> 
> It's a prequel of sorts to [Sparring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6144313).

“I need a break.”

Melinda looked up from her book to find Phil bleary-eyed as he tossed his own book to the table.

“I thought you history majors could handle anything?”

“This is different. History’s not as important as this.” He said with a heavy sigh.

“Really Phil?” she asked trying to hold back her laughter.

“You know what I meant.”

She stood, stretching her back muscles. Melinda might have to concede he had a point. A break might be just what they need.

“Okay than Coulson what should we do?”

“I don’t know but no more studying for the night. I can’t take anymore.” He told her going over to his dorm fridge to grab a soda. He gave her the rest of the bottle then went and picked up the newspaper that had been tossed to the floor. “Let’s go to a movie. We could sneak off campus no problem. We are the top of the class.”

Setting the empty bottle down she joined him on the bed. He was looking over the entertainment section. The only town close enough they could sneak out to and not get caught didn’t have much to choose from. She had a feeling she might come to regret this.

“What do you think of this?” he said pointing at the tiny black and white movie poster with the times listed below. “Garrett and some of our friends went to see it. They all said it was funny.”

“Our friends?”

"Yeah Kyle, Reese, Conner and of course John.”

“All guys?”

“So?”

“Coulson have you really looked at the movie poster for this?”

"Yes?” he said hesitantly. “Look it’s not exactly highbrow but I need something that doesn’t require too much thinking tonight.”

“And this definitely fits the bill.”

“Do you want to go or not?”

“I’ll go but you owe me for this big time.”

He didn’t say anything else. She watched him grab two Brewers t-shirts from his bottom dresser drawer. Tossing one to her he made for the window while pulling the shirt over his head. It wouldn’t do for them to get caught off campus in Shield attire.

“We’ve got about an hour.” He told her as he opened his dorm room window.

She had put the Brewers shirt on and thrown her other shirt to the floor. It would drive him mad but at this point he deserved a bit of pain.

“How much trouble have you gotten into this quarter?” she asked before he could go out the window.

“None.”

“Well I have something good lined up for two specialists in one of my classes that are getting too big for their britches. You’re taking the blame.” She said to Coulson as she stood beside him at the window.

“I can do that.”

“Just like that?”

“Well who could say no to someone looking so cute in a Brewers t-shirt?” he asked smiling at her and chuckling.

“You better jump out that window.” She said as he vanished out of sight still laughing.

He called out for her a few times and she finally crawled through the window after him. What have I gotten myself into Melinda asked herself as she followed her closest friend into the darkness.


End file.
